Friends are hard to come by
by Thetruehero
Summary: Percy is new in town and he has no friends, until he meets a girl named Annabeth and her friends. Now he just have to survive school, bullies, and of course...telling Annabeth he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**I could not get this idea out of my head blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!**

Percy Jackson was only twelve when he moved to the town of Montauk, a town where his father used to live and where he used to spend his summers as a child. It was quiet and peaceful, with a small beach by the house that his mother bought.

"Percy? Why don't you go out and make some friends. I'll be awhile unpacking and sorting." Sally Jackson said as she opened a box.

"I don't want to." Percy said softly.

"Why?" she asked as she sat down next to Percy.

"I don't know anyone here. All of my friends are back in New York City, I don't know if they will like me." Percy said putting his knees to his chest.

"You don't know that unless you try Percy, and trust me they will love you." Sally said as she gestured Percy out the door.

Percy sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and started down the beach, just staring at the water.

He sat down on the dock and stared out to the sea, lost in his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" a voice said.

Percy turned and saw a blonde girl about his age walking up to him.

"Um, hi." he said in a whisper as she sat down next to him.

"Are you the new family that just moved here?" she asked.

Percy nodded slightly not really looking at her.

"Hey, you alright? You seem out of it or something." she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I...I'm fine. Just...you know, I'm new and I have no friends." he said.

"Yeah, okay that is not fine at all." she said as she grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends!" she said with a smile.

Percy gave a very small smile as she led him through the forest.

"I'm Annabeth by the way." she said as they walked.

"Percy." he replied.

He could hear a bunch of kids talking and laughing in the distance.

They came to an opening where a dozen or so kids their age were running around, riding their skateboards or bikes, or playing games.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth yelled.

All of the kids stopped and ran over to them.

"Percy, I want you to meet my friends." she said.

All of them said hello or hi or shook his hand.

A blonde guy walked up to them and held out his hand.

"Jason Grace." he said.

Percy took his hand.

"Percy Jackson." said boy responded.

"So, Percy, what do you like to do?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good with a skateboard." Percy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, let's see what you got!" Jason said as he grabbed two skateboards and handed one to him.

Percy gave a wide grin as he grabbed the skateboard.

"Let's do it!" Percy said as he started down the path, Jason was right behind him.

Percy started going faster and faster, Jason was slowly falling behind.

Then a branch fell out in front of Percy.

He only had time to gasp before his wheel hit the branch and he went flying off his skateboard.

"Percy!" Jason yelled in the distance.

Percy rolled against the gravel, until he finally stopped, cut up and bleeding.

"Check it out guys!" a new voice said.

Percy looked up and winced at the bleeding cut that was on his forehead.

Three older teens, about sixteen, were standing in front of him.

All of the kids, with Jason and Annabeth in the front, ran up to them but stopped when they saw the bigger kids walking up to Percy.

"New kid Ethan?" the tall blonde asked.

"Definitely Luke." Ethan said.

"Let's hurt him!" the short one with brown hair said.

"Slow down Bryce, damn!" Luke said.

"Luke! Please don't hurt him!" Annabeth yelled.

Luke turned and smiled widely.

"Why Annie, of course we are going to hurt him." Luke said.

"Castellan, just stop!" Jason said.

Luke walked up to the other blonde and pushed him down onto the ground.

"What are you going to do about it Grace?" he asked.

Jason stayed down.

"That's what I thought." Luke said and walked back up to Percy, who Ethan and Bryce had against a tree.

"New in town? What's your name?" he asked.

"P-Percy." he said as the bark on the tree scratched his back.

"Aw, he's scared." Bryce said.

"Listen kid, we rule this town and you do what we say. Got it?" Luke said with a glare.

Percy didn't answer him, he wasn't going to answer to this jerk.

Luke sucker punched him in the gut, causing him to groan in pain.

"Got it?!" Ethan said grabbing his hair and slamming his head into the trunk.

"Luke stop!" Annabeth yelled as she started punching Luke, but Bryce grabbed her.

Bryce cackled as he threw Annabeth back and she slammed into the ground.

Percy looked at his new friend and saw her lip was bleeding.

Percy lifted his feet up and kicked Luke in the chest.

Luke fell back with a groan.

"Whoa!" Bryce and Ethan said, before Percy shot his head to the side and slammed it into Ethan's.

Ethan fell to the ground clutching his nose that was now pouring blood.

"What the hell?!" Bryce said as Percy grabbed his hand and punched him in the face.

Bryce fell with a grunt, blood was trickling from his lip.

"Get him!" Luke said.

Ethan got up and charged toward Percy but said boy grabbed a branch and swung it at Ethan's head.

Ethan screamed as a piece of the branch struck his eye.

He fell to the ground screaming constantly, then he got up and ran.

Bryce started getting up but Percy kicked him in the nose and he fell back.

"Why you little..." Luke said as he punched Percy in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Come on, fight!" Luke said as he kicked Percy in the stomach.

He looked up and saw Annabeth, Jason was helping her up.

Anger welled up inside Percy as he grabbed Luke's leg and dropped, sending Luke to the ground.

Luke growled as he got back up, but Percy grabbed a rock and slammed it into Luke cheek.

With a grunt Luke fell to the ground unconscious.

Bryce regained consciousness and saw Luke on the ground, he whimpered and ran away.

Everyone was staring at Percy in shock.

Then they all erupted in cheers and ran up to him.

"We got ourselves a scrapper!" Jason yelled as he fist bumped him.

Annabeth ran up and hugged the life out of him.

Percy hugged her back, they were like that for a long time before the others started cat calling and whistling.

Percy and Annabeth pulled apart, both blushing like crazy.

"Percy, you can hang around with us anytime!" Jason said and everyone cheered again.

Percy smiled happily as he looked at all of his new friends.

 **Should this be chapters? I don't know, if it was chapters than it would be a year apart for each so they are all older. Please review if it should be chapters. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Percy took down the three bullies, he became pretty popular but he didn't care for any of that he really cared about spending time with Annabeth.

"So, Ethan has to wear an eye patch now, Luke has a scar on his cheek, and Bryce's nose looks like a squashed tomato." Annabeth said with a laugh as he and Annabeth sat on the dock where they had first met.

"They deserved it." Percy said with a laugh.

"You know that they are going to come after you, Bryce especially, he's sadistic." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at her in confusion before she rolled her eyes and smiled amused "He takes joy in harming things."

Percy nodded and then he felt a vibration on the dock, they turned to see a small kid running to one of the connecting ends of the dock. He had short black hair and he looked like he was crying.

Percy and Annabeth got up and walked over to the small boy who buried his head in his knees.

"Hey? You alright?" Annabeth asked as she knelt down next to him, the little boy looked up with blood shot eyes and shook his head violently.

" _Mio vita rovinata_." he said in a soft voice.

"Sorry, what?" Percy asked as he sat down next to him.

"My life is ruined." he translated and they could hear an accent.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked softly as she put an arm around the dark haired boy.

"N-Nico. Nico di Angelo." he said in a whisper as he started to cry again.

"Is that Italian?" Annabeth asked and Nico nodded as tears fell down his cheeks.

"What happened? Why are you crying, and why are you out here alone?" Percy asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"My...My sister died!" he yelled and burst into more tears.

"Oh my god!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time as they looked back at the crying boy.

"She...She wanted me to make friends like her and I didn't have any...she went out to find kids for me to h-hang out with, s-she got hit by a car!" Nico said through his sobbing.

Percy looked at Annabeth and they both nodded at what they should do.

"We'll be your friends Nico." Annabeth said.

Nico looked up into her gray eyes and then turned to look at Percy who gave him a smile and a nod.

"R-Really?" he asked as he sat up and looked at them both.

"My name's Percy Jackson." Percy said and held out his hand, which Nico took.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said and gave him a hug that he returned.

Nico cracked a small smile and sat their with his new friends when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

They all turned to see a dark skinned teenager maybe sixteen or seventeen, standing behind them, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Thanatos!" Nico said and ran to hug the older teen.

"Hey, little brother. I heard what happened and I came as fast as I could. Are you okay?" Thanatos asked concerned.

Nico gulped as he held on to the older teen like his life depended on it.

"You okay Nico? Do you want to go home?" he asked.

Nico shook his head and looked back at his new friends, Thanatos stood up and looked at the two twelve year old kids in front of him.

"Who are you?" Thanatos asked as he held Nico protectively.

"These are my new friends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Nico said with a smile.

Thanatos gave a small chuckle "Well I'll be damned." he muttered under his breath.

"Nice to meet you...what was your name again?" Percy asked as he held out his hand.

"Thanatos di Angelo." he said and took Percy's hand then he took Annabeths.

"We ran into Nico and we thought he was super cool, so we want him to be our friend." Annabeth said with a smile.

Nico, though he had blood shot eyes, gave a cheeky grin as Annabeth said this.

"Alright, Nico you want to hang here and I'll call you when dinner is ready?" Thanatos asked with a smile.

Nico nodded and then Thanatos walked off the dock and over to his car.

"You have a nice brother." Annabeth said softly as they all looked out to the sea.

"He's very protective of me, but I love him." Nico said with a smile.

Percy chuckled a little before he felt another vibration on the dock, he turned expecting to see Thanatos again, but instead got a punch to the face.

Percy fell off the dock and only had time to see a broken nose and eyes the color of pond scum.

Annabeth screamed as Percy fell off the dock and into the water, then she felt a hand grab her hair.

She turned and a very pissed off Bryce Lawrence was standing there.

Annabeth was pushed off the dock and Nico only gasped as Bryce picked him up and gave a very evil grin.

"You look like you have had a bad day, allow me to make it worse!" Bryce said.

Nico growled and brought his foot up, kicking Bryce right in the groin.

He squealed in pain and fell to the ground, Nico grabbed wrapped his arm around his throat and pulled back.

Bryce started gagging as he tried to grab the small nimble boy, Percy was helping Annabeth out of the water when Bryce fell forward, face first onto the dock.

They both stared at the young Italian in shock as they looked at the unconscious teen on the dock.

"Okay, remind me never and I mean never to piss you off Nico." Percy said as he patted Nico on the back.

"No one hurts my friend." Nico said angrily as he looked at Bryce on the ground.

"We noticed." Annabeth said with a smile.

They all busted out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Percy!" Nico cried as they ran through the forest and into a field.

"Where are you taking me?" Percy asked again but once again did not receive an answer from the Italian.

Nico stopped and let go of Percy and they peered into a bush where a blonde guy about Nico's age was sitting under a tree, reading.

"So, it's just Will Solace. What about it?" Percy asked in a whisper.

Nico looked at Percy with a shock expression "You know him?!"

Percy smiled and then stood up "HEY WILL!" he yelled.

Will flinched at the sudden shout but recovered quickly and smiled as he saw Percy and Nico.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" he asked as the other two boys sat down next to him.

"No idea, Nico brought me here." he replied gesturing to the blushing boy next to him.

Will held out his hand "Will Solace."

Nico took it "Nico di Angelo." he squeaked out.

"So, Nico? Why are you guys out here?" Will asked as he closed his book about anatomy and looked at the Italian boy in front of him.

"Um...I...Um" Nico stammered before he got up and ran away.

"Is he okay?" Will asked nervously.

"I don't know he was totally fine a few minutes ago." Percy said with a shrug.

"I hope he's alright. Hey, is he single?" Will asked bluntly.

Percy shot his head around to look at the blonde then he shouted in pain and grabbed his neck.

"Holy shit! You got whiplash!" Will yelled as he started to laugh loudly.

"Ow! What did you, OW, say?" Percy asked as he rubbed his neck.

"I asked if he was single?" Will asked again.

"Who?"

"Nico."

"di Angelo?"

No Cage. Yes Nico di Angelo!" Will said with a smirk.

"So, wait that would mean that your..." Percy trailed off as he looked at his friend.

"Gay? What could have possibly given you that idea? Maybe that I asked if he was single? No that can't be it." Will said smiling widely at the amusement of the others realization.

"Shut up! I didn't know man! It's not like I have a power that can tell who's gay and who isn't." Percy defended with a smirk.

Will held his hands up in surrender "Okay okay, fun time over. So, is he?"

"How would I know?" Percy asked.

"Hey, he's your friend!" Will said.

"What did I just say?!" Percy said.

"Well, I wonder if he-" he was cut off.

"Will?" a voice said.

They both looked over and saw Nico standing there with a very deep blush covering his face.

"Are...A-Are you actually..." he didn't finish he just looked down at his feet.

Will smiled and got up, then he walked over to the smaller boy and took his hand.

"Yes. I am. What about you?" Will asked.

Nico nodded very sheepishly still not looking either of them in the eye.

"Well, then will you go out with me on Saturday?" Will asked as his ears turned a little pink.

Nico looked up with wide eyes at the flustered teen.

"Y-Yes?" he answered.

Will smiled and so did Nico.

Percy chuckled a little before congratulating both of them, then he walked back to leave them alone.

He walked down his street that he now thought of as his home where all of his friends are and lived happily.

"PERCY!" a voice shouted.

He turned and saw Annabeth running up to him with Luke coming after her.

"Come here Annie!" Luke roared in outrage.

Annabeth ran right into him and they both took off running.

Percy caught a glimpse of the scar that he had given Luke from the rock.

They ran down a dirt path and saw Jason talking to a couple of friends near a large bundle of rocks, it was a landmark in the city nicknamed Zeus' Fist. Jason saw them and went wide eyed as he saw Luke.

"THALIA!?" Jason screamed loudly.

They could hear Luke laughing as he started gaining, but then he stopped and grabbed Jason instead.

"Might as well just settle for you!" Luke said with a smile as he pulled his fist back and punched Jason in the nose.

He screamed loudly and blood started to trickle out of his nose.

Percy and Annabeth did their best to pry Luke off of Jason but he held on tight.

"CASTELLAN!" a voice rang out.

Luke turned and received a very powerful fist right into his eye.

Luke fell on the ground, letting go of Jason.

They turned and standing there was a girl with spiky black hair and black clothes, she had blue eyes that looked just like Jason's.

"You want a fight Luke?! Bring it on!" she yelled at him.

"You asked for it Thalia!" he yelled as he got back up.

They were the same height but Thalia looked much scarier with her black hair.

Luke swung a fist but Thalia grabbed his wrist and twisted.

Luke screamed as his wrist bone broke and then Thalia shut him up for good by punching him in the face and knocking him out.

"You know for a big guy he sure gets knocked out easily." Percy said as he and Annabeth were breathing heavily.

Thalia looked at Jason and checked his bleeding nose.

"Percy? Annabeth? Meet Thalia, my sister." Jason said as he winced when Thalia touched his nose.

"Nice to meet you." Percy said and Thalia only nodded and then wiped away the blood with a tissue.

"If Luke ever gives you guys trouble just come get me. That sexist pig needs to learn a lesson every once in awhile." Thalia said as she finished wiping the blood and then left with Jason who was still holding his nose.

"Wow, she is kind of a bad ass!" Percy said after awhile.

"Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said and they both busted out laughing.

And that was how Percy met Thalia.

 **Please review! I want people to give me ideas on how Percy meets the others! Help me out here! Any idea or suggestions are welcome! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a request to add Peter Sane so here you go!**

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said with a smirk as they walked up to the large mansion.

"My god, how can anyone afford this kind of place?!" Percy asked as they walked up the steps.

"Apparently Hades di Angelo, who is a big shot lawyer!" Annabeth answered as she knocked on the door.

The door was opened a few seconds later by Thanatos.

"Percy! Annabeth! Good to see you guys, come on in!" he said and gestured them inside.

"Happy birthday Nico!" Percy and Annabeth yelled as they saw the Italian sitting on the couch next to a dark skinned girl a little younger than him.

"Thanks guys, I want you to meet my half sister, Hazel Levesque." Nico said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Hazel said as she gave them both a hug.

"Thank you for being his friend." she whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy nodded as he set his present on the table.

"Son?" a voice came up and Hades di Angelo walked in.

Hades was a tall thin man with very pale skin and black hair combed down.

He was handsome in a creepy death-like way.

"I have a gift for you." he said with a smile.

"What is it papa?" Nico asked excitedly.

They all walked outside and saw a stable filled with horses.

"Peter?!" Hades yelled towards the stables.

A tall teenager about seventeen or eighteen walked out of the stables and ran towards them.

Up close Percy saw that he wasn't just tall he was very tall! He had to be at least seven foot eight but his eyes actually frightened Percy to the core.

They were white! His iris' were a pale white.

"What's up Death Breath?" Peter said as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Don't call me that!" Nico said, a smile threatening to break through his lips.

Peter chuckled before turning to Hades.

"What did you need Hades?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"I wanted you to give Nico here some lessons on a horse. Considering what I got him for his birthday." he said with a smile.

"Really!?" Nico yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes, happy birthday Niccolo." he said giving his son a hug.

"Sweet! Oh man, can't wait to see you mess up!" Peter said laughing as he steered Nico towards the stables.

"Oh, Percy and Annabeth? I would also like to extend that gift to you as well. For being there for my son why I couldn't. It's the least I can do." Hades said before walking inside.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Guys?!" Hazel yelled as she looked out to the stables.

Peter and Nico were on horses; Nico was on a brown horse and Peter was on a cloud white stallion.

"Nico hang on I need to..." Peter tried to say.

The horse bucked up and Nico fell right off...

tangling Peters hand to the reins.

"Whoa! What the..." Peter was cut off again as the horse took off with him tied to it.

Peter flew off of his horse and started getting dragged on the ground.

"HELP!" Peter screamed as he was dragged across the field.

"How do you stop a horse?!" Percy asked frantically.

"That's Arion! Nico was on my horse and Arion didn't like that! I just need to calm him down." Hazel said and ran after the horse.

Hazel ran after Arion as Percy and Annabeth ran to help Nico up.

"Nico! Are you okay?!" Annabeth asked as he sat up.

"Yeah...just peachy." he groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Hazel! Get the damn horse under control before it rips my arm off!" Peter screamed in agony as Hazel ran in front of her horse.

"He won't listen to me!" Hazel said with a worried look.

Percy looked up and saw a black stallion in the stables.

Without a second thought, he ran up to the horse and hauled himself up.

"Hang on Peter!" Percy yelled and the horse took off after Arion.

The horse he was on gained on Arion easily and soon they werre right next to each other, running around the enclosed field.

"Are you trying to trample me?!" Peter screamed as he tried to get his arm unstuck but failed.

"Hang on!" Percy yelled.

"Right because I was doing something else...OW!" he screamed as he lowered a little and his arm went limp.

Percy slowly rose from his saddle and when he had his balance...

he jumped onto Arion.

Percy grabbed the reigns and pulled back.

Arion slowly slid to a stop and then Percy untangled Peters hand.

"I think he dislocated my shoulder!" Peter said as he held his limp arm in pain.

"Your going to be fine Peter." Percy said as he hopped down.

"Where did you learn to ride a horse?" Peter asked as they walked back to the stables.

"Just now." he answered back.

"Your a natural then...what was your name again?" he asked.

"Percy Jackson."

"I'd offer my hand but I can't really move it but anyway...Peter Sane." he said.

"So Arion won't run again will he?" Percy asked.

"He's a bit of a free spirit. He really is only nice to Hazel, so I have no idea." Peter said.

"And what about that horse?" Percy asked pointing to the black horse he took.

"Blackjack? You rode him and survived?! He doesn't let anyone ride him." Peter said with wide eyes.

"Well, Hades said I could have a horse...does anyone own Blackjack?" Percy asked.

Peter scoffed "He's yours."

They walked through the field and came up to Hazel, Nico, Annabeth, and Will who had just arrived.

"Peter! I'm so glad your okay!" Hazel and Nico said.

"Yeah, I'm fine although my arm is not." he said gesturing to his limp arm.

"Let me take a look at that." Will said and walked over to Peter.

He grabbed his arm and started lifting it.

"So what are you going to do? Are you just..."

Will pushed the arm into it's socket in one swift movement.

"FuckingfuckoffuckersfuckingfuckityfuckfuckfuckohshitfuckohfuckingfuckthathurtsI'llkilleveryoneinyourfamilyfuckohfuckingshitthathurts!" Peter screamed as he jumped up and down clutching his arm in pain.

Everyone burst out laughing.

And that was how Percy met Hazel and Peter.

 **Please send me ideas for how Percy meets the other! No ideas are bad I want you guys to tell me what you think! Review please! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry for not updating!**

"You okay Kelp Head?" Peter asked as he, Nico, and Percy rode down the horse path on their designated horses.

Percy was on Blackjack, Nico was on a deep black horse named Tartarus, and Peter was on his white stallion Stratus.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just thinking about things." Percy said looking down at his reigns.

"Kelp head thinking?! The world is coming to an end folks!" Peter yelled.

"Head for the hills!" Nico screamed as he and Peter laughed their heads off.

"Ha Ha Ha. Forget it!" Percy said with a red face.

"No No! Come on Percy what's up?" Peter asked wiping his eyes of tears.

"Well...what do you think of Annabeth?" Percy asked not looking at either of them.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Like...what do you think of her?" Percy asked again.

"Okay...their is a reason we call you Seaweed Brain and Kelp Head. Your not making any sense!" Peter said with his psycho grin.

"I like Annabeth and I don't know what to do!" Percy yelled.

Peter wasn't fazed in the slightest "No need to yell my dear Percy."

"Anyway." he said calming down "What should I do?"

He looked at Nico first "Don't look at me I'm gay."

Percy sighed and turned to the older and much crazier teen.

"You know it may just be the fact that I'm not dating anyone but have you ever thought of telling her?" Peter asked.

Percy turned red faced and gave Peter the answer without saying it.

"Alright so you have and don't want to I don't know man maybe you should..."

Stratus bucked up as a jogger crossed by.

"Whoa whoa! Whoa boy! Wagggghhh!" Peter yelled as he was thrown off of Stratus and right onto the girl in front of them.

"OW!" they both yelled together.

"Peter! You okay?!" Nico yelled.

"Yeah...just fine." Peter said clutching his head in pain.

"Watch where you're going!" the jogger said.

Nico backed up a little on his horse in fear.

"Hey! Don't say that to him! You got a bone to pick you pick it with me!" Peter said glaring at her.

"Oh I'm so scared!" she said not at all scared by his height or his eyes.

"You should be because I am not very nice when I'm mad!" Peter yelled.

"You're right. We should just part ways." she said calmly.

Peter stared at her "Uh...yeah."

He turned around and started walking before the girl jumped on top of him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he spun around with the girl on his back.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" she said as she swung around him until her legs wrapped around his neck.

"What are you..." he started before she let all her weight drop and sent him crashing into the dirt.

Peter was coughing as she kept her feet around his neck.

"Next time say you're sorry!" she yelled.

Peter coughed before responding in a high voice "Okay."

She unwrapped her legs from his neck and he curled up in a ball and coughed violently.

"I don't like fighting." she said curtly.

Nico and Percy were staring in absolute amazement of what just went down.

"You...don't like fighting?!" Percy asked.

"That was to show your friend a lesson!" she explained.

"Hey...your with the family that just moved in down the street right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah my name is Reyna." she said.

"Percy."

"Nico."

"And you are?" Reyna asked kneeling next to Peter.

"Peter." he said angrily as he got up.

"Nice to meet you Peter. I loved kicking your ass!" she said smiling smugly.

Peter snorted like an angry bull "You just caught me off guard! If I was ready then I would totally win!" he said as he crossed his arms.

Reyna looked him up and down "Are you ready now?"

Peter knit his eyebrows "Yes, but I don't know what that has to do with..."

Reyna grabbed him by the arm and flipped the large, buff, and freakishly tall teenager right over her shoulder and he slammed into the ground again with a large _THUD!_

As he was on his back coughing again she put her knee against his chest "You're my bitch."

Peter stared at her in absolute shock as his pale eyes stared into her intense dark ones.

Then he burst out laughing!

"What's with you?" Reyna asked.

Peter was rolling completely ignoring Percy and Reyna asking him questions.

Finally Peter sighed and then looked at Reyna again "You're cute."

Reyna stood up in shock "What?"

Peter just looked at her before his eyes went wide "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Nico and Percy were laughing their heads while Reyna just blushed furiously.

"I...I-I...That just slipped out." as Peter got up.

Reyna opened her mouth but nothing came out, then they both took off.

Reyna shot down the jogging path like a bullet.

Peter hopped on Stratus and took off in the other direction.

Nico and Percy were both just chuckling a little before they finally calmed down.

"Are we going to set them up?" Nico asked smiling like a madman.

Percy laughed again "Oh, totally!"

And that's how Percy met Reyna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my GOD I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IM TRYING FOLKS I REALLY AM! Anyway here is the next chapter a little short I know!**

"Come on Peter! Talk to us. Look, so you have feelings for Reyna it's not the end of the world." Annabeth said as Peter just ran around the school track field over and over and over again.

Peter slowly stopped after maybe the thirtieth lap and just collapsed onto the ground "She...She doesn't like...me back." he panted, his body drenched in sweat from running.

"You'll never know unless you make a move!" Percy said as he helped Peter up off the ground.

"I think my legs shut down." Peter groaned as he tried to stand up on his own.

Just then Reyna came onto the field wearing running gear "What's up guys?" she said to us before her and Peter looked at each other.

"Insane."

"Bite me!" he barked out which made her glare at him and then she put in her headphones and started running.

"Peter?!" Percy and Annabeth yelled in unison.

Peter smiled awkwardly "Wow, I am very stubborn" he said with a weak chuckle "If I wasn't screwed before I am now! I'm gonna go take a shower!" Peter said and hobbled away to the locker room.

As he sulked away Percy and Annabeth both thought the exact same thing. They both turned and ran up to Reyna as she was passing by.

"What's up guys?" Reyna asked as she took her headphones out.

"Listen, we wanted to talk to you about Peter." Percy said and she instantly dropped her smile.

"What about him?!" she snapped.

"He isn't actually a jerk like that he is really very sweet." Annabeth explained.

"He has been nothing but a jerk since the day I met him!" she said as they walked off the track and sat down on a bench.

As they were walking Annabeth quickly whispered to Percy "Bring her into the school in five minutes." she said and then ran off towards a tall skinny blonde teenager that was just coming out of the building.

"Alright..." Percy said as he sat down next to Reyna.

"Listen...Peter...is a little complicated." Percy said.

Reyna frowned "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Percy rubbed his head and looked at his watch.

Four minutes.

"He isn't all there in his head. I mean he's not mentally challenged or anything actually he's nearly as smart as Annabeth but what I mean is his sanity isn't all there." Percy explained.

"So...In short he's crazy?" she asked.

"Oh...yeah that probably would've been easier" Percy said scratching the back of his head.

He looked at his watch again.

Two minutes.

"What is Peter actually like?" Reyna asked.

"Well, aside from being tall, smart, and having terrifying eyes all I really know about him is that he likes you." Percy before realizing what he said.

"He what? He likes me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I mean who really knows the guy is nuts!" Percy said trying to keep Peters secret safe, but Reyna was smarter than that.

"So what he said when we first met was true...Wow!" she said looking down.

Percy looked down at his watch wanting to put a bullet through his skull from all this awkwardness.

thirty seconds.

"I wonder if he knows how I feel about him." Reyna said.

"Believe me he doesn't know a single thing." Percy said as five minutes passed.

Percy got up "Come on I want to show you something." Percy said.

"What?" she asked as they started walking up to the school.

"I have no freaking idea." Percy said under his breathe before they heard the banging coming from inside.

They ran inside and saw a pretty interesting sight.

Peter without a shirt, his hair still wet from the shower "OCTAVIAN! I swear to God I will murder your family! Let me in!" he screamed as he banged on the locker room door.

"Not gonna happen Sane!" Octavian yelled from the other side of the door.

"Peter?" Reyna said and Peter froze.

He turned around and the first thing he noticed, a little weird that it was the first thing he noticed, was his muscles!

Peter was ripped! he had a six pack and his veins protruded from his lanky but muscled arms.

"Wow Sane you...really like to work out huh?" Reyna squeaked out as they both blushed a dark shade of crimson.

Peter scratched his head awkwardly before Octavian poked his head out and then pushed him forward.

I quickly understood and nudged Reyna forward until they were a foot from each other.

"I um...I can't really do what I want to so I work out instead." Peter said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"What do you want to do?" Reyna asked.

Peter gulped hard and then quickly kissed Reyna on the cheek.

Reyna stood there motionless before she grinned widely and hugged Peter.

"I'm glad you like me back!" she yelled.

Peter never seemed happier he laughed like an insane person **(Yeah Yeah I get the joke!)** as he hugged her back.

"Never thought that would work!" Annabeth said as she stood next to a grinning Octavian.

Percy smiled as the newly formed couple held hands.

And that was how Percy met Octavian and got Reyna and Peter together.

 **I hope you like it! I'm trying I'm sorry but I have serious writers block! If you have any ideas on how Percy meets the others please give me some! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I haven't updated in so long so lets change that huh and I'm introducing a new OC that is still in the making I hope you like it! IcyFireMX created him I am just writing about him! Credit for this OC goes to IcyFireMX!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I was walking through the woods with Reyna who insisted that I come along with her on her weekend hunt so I can defend myself when I get older...yeah freaked me out too! Especially when she handed me the rifle!

We walked through the woods looking for deer or wolves or something when we heard shuffling "Get down!" she hissed and we got to the ground and Reyna shouldered her gun on a log.

A large buck jumped into the clearing and started eating grass, Reyna focused her scope and began to squeeze the trigger when a gunshot rang out through the forest.

I freaked and almost blew my own head off when Reyna shushed me and we looked at the deer that was now on the ground groaning, then the guy came out of the bushes.

He was average height, spiked blonde hair, and he was fairly built. He wore worn blue jeans and a black biker jacket which was a little unusual for hunting, but that wasn't the actual unusual thing about him...

His eyes were silvery gray, nothing like Peters eyes, these eyes were more like as if his pupils were two small full moons.

As the deer groaned he cringed and pulled out a pistol and looked away as he put the gun against it's forehead and fired.

When the deer dropped he pulled out a towel and wiped off some blood "You can come out now! I'm not gonna shoot you or anything!" he yelled without looking up.

Me and Reyna both stood up and he had a scowl on his face "Were you gonna shoot my buck?" he asked a little angrily.

Reyna scoffed "Your buck?!" and the guy nodded "I was hunting that thing for the last twenty minutes so I suggest you turn around and not get in the way of my venison!" he said with a deep scowl.

Reyna handed me her gun and marched up to the guy who was maybe an inch taller "Look man I don't know who you are but..."

"Matthew Lake." he interrupted without dropping his scowl, did this guy ever smile?!

Reyna looked ready to punch the guy which on any occasion I would've totally loved to watch her pound the living hell out of someone. but this guy seemed like he was ready to fight.

Reyna steadied her breathing "Look...I'm teaching my friend Percy here how to hunt so if you don't mind..." Matt held his hand up "Why the hell are you hunting on my property?!" he barked out.

I backed up a little cause this guy was starting to freak me out, he didn't seem homicidal dangerous, just a freaky guy with a gun you know how it is when meeting new people.

Reyna started breathing heavily and gripped her hunting knife tightly "Your property?" she asked and he nodded and pointed behind us "From the creek all the way to the clearing belongs to my family...so leave!"

I knew that did it so I turned around as Reyna took a swing at him, I heard a grunt and the thud of someone falling onto the ground.

I turned expecting to see Matt crying on the ground...I was NOT expecting him to be standing over Reyna pulling her arm behind her back "Now leave or I will break your arm for trespassing! Your choice." he said as he let her go.

Reyna gulped before she got up and rubber her arm "You just wait till my boyfriend hears about this!" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes and Matt just rolled his eyes "Ohhhh I'm so scared of your big bad boyfriend but if you set one foot on this property I won't even need to call the police cause my dad's the sheriff!" he said.

I went wide eyed as he said this "Sheriff Jack Lake is your dad?!" I asked and I realized that was the first time I talked this whole time.

He looked at me with an expression that said "Are you an idiot?!" he simply rolled his eyes again and turned to Reyna "I'm gonna talk with you. You are obviously the brains Ms. Arellano." Matt said.

Reyna was about to start talking "Wait, how do you know my last name?" she asked.

He seemed to relax a little more even though they were still insulting each other "Told you dads the sheriff and he wanted to let me know the neighbors. I know you're Reyna Arellano and you are Percy Jackson. Dad gave me files on the residents of the town...granted not the best way to do it but he's overprotective." he explained.

We all stood there for a few minutes before Reyna busted out laughing and eventually Matt gave a small smile and chuckled too "It's not that funny." he said.

Reyna shook her head "Your weird! Me and my friends like weird!" Reyna said and Matt looked down and scratched his head "I'm not very good with people." he said.

Reyna nodded and then looked at his holster "Nice gun." she said.

He took it out and examined it "Think so? Beretta 92, gift from dad." and then he flipped it and handed her the gun.

She took it and looked at it, it had a small rust on the handle and the barrel looked worn from age.

She handed it back "So want to meet some of my friends?" she asked casually to the guy who almost broke her arm ten minutes prior.

He shook his head "Like I said I don't do friends." he said with a slight sadness in his voice.

Reyna was racking her brain when finally I spoke again "How about pizza?" I asked and Matt lit up like a little kid.

He smiled widely "Oh I can do pizza! Let's go in my truck, we can pick up some of your friends on the way!" he said and led them out of the forest onto a very large field and in the distance was a large ranch house.

I smiled "Wow! How rich are you?!" I asked and Matt chuckled again "It's my moms money she's a famous hunter! I'll introduce you some other time but now I need some pizza in my stomach!" he said loudly as we reached the end of the field and in a gravel driveway was a black Chevy truck.

We all hopped in and Reyna gave him the directions to a nice pizza place as he started the car.

We were about halfway when a thought occurred to me "What about the deer you shot?" I asked.

Matt's face went slack and he slammed hard on the brakes.

"FUCK!"

And that's how Percy met Matt.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Matthew Lake! Especially IcyFireMX! Please let me know what you guys think! I will make a short history on Matt Lake...eventually! Byyyyyeeee!**


End file.
